deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sora VS Pit/@comment-34236297-20180420155933
Ok, here’s my verdict on this fight. Let’s start off with the stat trinity. In terms of raw ap, sora scales to Zeus, who in the game rearranged hundreds of stars to form a constellation, placing him at at least star level. Pit should be at least island level based on him destroying the autumn hive, and is maybe continent level if you want be generous based on a statement from hades. So already sora has a huge ap advantage. Speed is a little less clear cut though. Sora has this https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mxN9sUN3LTo which is a very blatant ftl feat and should be faster through scaling. Pit is considered mftl by many due to scaling from Pyron, but having looked over it I think it’s pretty sketchy, since part of it is just wishful thinking from Palutena. But since so many people consider him mftl, I’ll be generous and accept it, meaning Pit has a huge speed advantage in this case. Durability is essentially equal to their ap for both through scaling, so sora has and advantage there. Now for hax, which is pretty interesting. Pit has a a bunch of stuff, but some of the most notable stuff is his ability to phase and his instant death spell. Sora has loads of stuff, but his most notable is his ability to stop an opponents time, freezing them in place (time stopping, phasing, instant death attacks? This feels familiar). Now for who I think wins, which should be pretty evident. You may think that pit can just use his instant death spell to kill sora, but there are several problems with that. First, the thing about instant death spell is that it’s never explained. Something like beerus’ Hakai has an in universe explanation so we know how it works and we know it’s usable in combat. Saying pits instant death spell will always work is like saying that Mario with the starman can instantly kill anyone, it’s just not a reasonable assumption. Also, wether pit would be willing to instantly use the spell is debatable. What I think really seals the deal for sora is his time stop. If Pit has the speed advantage, sora can simply freeze pit in place and then stab him a bunch of times, which would kill Pit instantly considering sora’s ap. Also, Pit might not be able to fly, which would downgrade him a bit. Now you may be asking ‘what about the great sacred treasures?’ but there are a few problems with its inclusion. First of all, wether it counts as standard equipment or outside help is debatable. Secondly, at the end of kid icarus uprising, the great sacred treasures were destroyed by hades. Hades is probably continent level at least, but sora is massively above that, and thus should have no problem destroying the great sacred treasures. All in all, sora’s advantages are just too big for pit too overcome, giving him the victory. I understand you may not like the scaling involved here (and sora is way weaker without scaling) but remember that this is just my opinion. Feel free to disagree or point out anything I missed.